ToGetHim
by Becoming-Obsessed
Summary: All he wanted was someone to love him.. his father was in jail, his mother dead.. he just wanted someone to hold him in their arms and tell him everything will be ok.. Instead, he fell in love with a married man.. married to his foster mom that is. VinKu.


**ToGetHim.**

**VincentxRiku.**

**Happy Valentines Day, lovlies~**

**~:heart:~:heart:~**

Red, so much red. Soft as silk, pale skin ghosted under his fingers as his chest constricted and his stomach coiled.

He screamed his release, groaning as he was slammed into again, into the sweat soaked sheets.

"V-V-Nn!" He moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as the familiar feeling of being full -so very full- rippled through his body as he was stretched to accompany the ruthless Adonis who held his hips and left fingers imprints and bite marks against his hips and shoulders.

"V-Vincent.." He moaned out the others name, being pulled by a harsh grip on his shoulders, that he knew would be there in the morning, to be pressed against a finely chiseled chest, soaked in sweat.

He groaned, sighing softly and letting his head fall back against Vincent's shoulders as his muscled arms came around his waist. He was pressed flushed against the body behind him, abs being pressed against his lower back as he was slammed into repeatedly, the process starting all over again with soft peppered kisses against his skin. Over and over and ov..er.. aga..in..

He groaned, a hand coming to press against his forehead.

Pain racked through his head, a violent pounding pressing through his skull. As he made a move to sit up, a hand instantly shot to his lower back, pain shooting up his spine.

"Goddamit Vincent.." he mumbled sadly, regrettably, as he quickly gazed at the other side of the bed. His heart twisted in his chest, tears long having since disappeared.

"Of course not.." he whispered, dropping his gaze to the deep black sheets that covered his waist. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, allowing his feet to land on the floor. Soon, Riku lost himself in the thoughts of the night before, stroking the soft sheets against his leg.

_He thrust slowly, kissing Riku's shoulder softly as he wound his arms around the others lean waist, whispering sweet nothing in his ear as he moaned his name, quietly begging for more._

_"God Riku," Vincent mumbled lowly, thrusting his hips forward slowly, quickly gaining a rhythm that had Riku acting like putty in his fingers, slowly and quietly begging for more and willing to do what the black-haired man wished._

_"What you do to me," he groaned, mumbling lowly as his hips surged forward. His pace soon becoming back breaking as Riku went down onto all fours and gripped the sheets tightly, his head pressed against the soft plush pillows as Vincent thrusted in and out of him, allowing a moan of ecstasy to escape his kiss swollen lips._

_"V-Vin! Vincent!" He moaned, thrusting back against the other and tightening around the heated length inside him. He arched his back quickly shooting up and leaning against Vincent as the other took him passionately, violently as the silverette came harshly against his chest, moaning the older man's name._

_"Vincent.." Riku moaned against and again as he layed against the sweat-soaked sheets and let Vincent have his way with him, the other holding his hips in a bruising grab and moaning as he came deep inside the other, his hips pressed right against the others back._

_Vincent layed down next to the other, his long black hair sticking to his forehead after being released from its tie long ago._

_Riku was pulled against the others chest, as his side was rubbed soothingly._

_"Mm, Vincent.." Riku murmured lowly, his eyes drifting closed as the other gazed at his strong features; taking in his smooth jaw and his flawless skin, his flat stomach that slowly rose and fell with his calm breathing. He stroked his fingers through the others sweat-matted hair, admiring the silver colour that had first attracted him to the younger man._

_"Yes, love?" He mumbled softly, as Riku leaned back against his chest, closing his eyes as heat from the other body ebbed at his bones, adding slowly to the relaxed feeling that soothed and caressed his tired body._

_"I love you." He spoke quietly, the words sounding so sure, making his heart flutter with an emotion that was unknown to him not so long ago. A sigh escaped his lips as Vincent's hand continued to rub against his side, only stalling for a second. But, it was a second too long for Riku. He knew that Vincent was thiking of the wedding ring in his coat pocket; thrown across the floor and on some random piece of furniture in Riku's hallway._

He knew Vincent was thinking about his wife.

_"Hn." Vincent answered, moving to pepper kisses against Riku's shoulder, a small inkling of hope in his chest. Hope that Riku would get distracted and forget about that feeling, of Vincent not replying. He knew it was false hope though. The other pulled away, laying down against the pillows with his back facing the elder man._

_"I can't keep doing this, Vincent." He spoke calmly, and so quietly that the words were muffled against his pillow. He knew Vincent heard though, as the other had stalled in his movements of lying down next to the silverette._

_He closed his eyes, allowing himself to feign sleep as the others tanned and muscular arm wrapped around his waist. His heart twisted painfully, constricting his chest and bringing tears of heartbreak to his eyes._

_They went through this every time. Vincent would knock on his door and Riku would open with eyes full of surprise and adoration for the older, black haired gentlemen standing at his door. Vincent would walk straight in, take his ring off and place it in his pocked, before stripped himself of his jacket and kissing Riku passionately._

_A tear fell against his pillow. Vincent_ made love_ to him. But to Vincent, it must of just been _sex.

_Because, Vincent never stayed, and when you made love to someone.. You were suppose to love them back.. Weren't you?_

_Vincent never did._

_Riku fell asleep quickly after that, waking up to, no surprise, Vincent wasn't there._

He looked over at his dresser, his mood instantly swinging from solemn to pure fire burning through his veins as fury flashed in his aquamarine eyes that Vincent always _loved._ Sitting, propped up against a photo of his family, was a check.

He picked it up, and read it quickly, his knuckles going white as the paper crinkled beneath his fingers.

The check read to Riku Marada, one thousand dollars. Signed, Vincent Valentine.

_'How dare he?'_

"I'm not some two-bit whore!" He tore the check up, tears pouring down his face as memories flooded behind his eyes, and his heart snapped for the last time.

He stood, holding the sheet around his waist as he moved to stand in front of his full-view panoramic bedroom windows.

"Vincent Roderich Valentine," he glared at the outside world as changing leaves and cool autumn air breezed around. "I hate you." He sneered, blinking back tears as the smell of _his_ cologne wafted through the air, mixed with the stale sent of sex and some scents Riku believed were candles the other had lit..

It made Riku's eyes water and his stomach churn, as bile rose in his throat.

He turned, dropping the sheet and rushing to the bathroom, smashing the door open causing it to thud against the wall.

He dropped to his knees, gripping the side of the porcelain toilet as his stomach heaved and he emptied the contents of his stomach to the porcelain Gods.

After a while, he heard a door close and a voice call out his name. He wasn't sure if he heard it or not, as the minute he sat back against the white tiled floor he was up on his knees again, sobbing through his heartbreak as he emptied his already drained stomach into the toliet' acid from his stomach quickly making its way up his throat.

"Riku.." A voice sighed softly, steps sounding quietly against the tiled floor. He heard the person sit next to him, his hair quickly pulled back from his face as a hand came to rub soothingly against his back, his skin drenched in sweat.

"Riku, sweetie, what's wrong?"

He turned his head, his gaze blurry.

"A-..Aerith?"

"Why do you let this man do this to you? I swear.." She stroked his hair before standing and walking out of the bathroom, getting a glass of water and some aspirin. "Whoever he is, I'd kill hm in a minute flat. No one messes with Aerith Gainsborough, or the people she care about."

Riku knew that philosophy like the back of his hand. With a sigh, Riku moved away from the toilet and sat back against the pale red wall.

"Only if you knew.." Riku mumbled, his aqua-green eyes gazing around the bathroom that held more memories then he cared to admit.

He shook his head, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his forehead against his knees. 'Why.. why us..'

Aerith was so kind, caring for Riku since he was a boy. Riku had been abused since he was young, by his own _father._ (Riku despised the word.) Sephiroth. Aerith quickly found out when she was Riku's second grade teacher. She quickly filled the role of mother in Riku's life, as his own had died giving birth.. _Jenova._

Aerith raised Riku, Sephiroth being apprehended for child abuse and sentenced to serve fifteen years. That year was hard for the silverette, as he was only seven years old, and was quickly put in a new home and his old life of turmoil was replaced with one of love and cherished memories.. and a quickly growing forbidden love.

When Riku hit thirteen, he began changing rapidly. He grew from a weakly five feet and two inches, to five feet and nine inches, then shooting up again to a staggering six feet and two inches the next month. After that, he grew his hair down to his shoulders, his shoulders quickly filling out and his muscles becoming more defines with all the sports the silverertte loved to play in school, and out. His skin was blemish free, and his eyes were as instense and as beautiful as they were cute when he was a mere boy. To say the least, Riku was beautiful, and everyone knew about it, accept him.

People pined after the teenager, the other getting offers everyday from both genders, boys and girls alike. He refused them all, his heart sealed away like his father was, in jail.

Even as he walked down the halls of high school, as a simple Freshman, people saw the muscles, and the height, and he swore he saw more jaws drop then he cared to admit. With his height and good looks, people would think the silverette would take advantage of it. He never did. He never wanted anyone, not that he was shallow! Oh heavens no! Riku just.. Riku wanted someone who wanted him for _him._ The fourteen year old with an adoptee mother, a jailed father, horrible self-esteem and a dead mother. He wanted someone to help him, be there with him throughout his nightmares.. to _love him._

And that came in the form of an unexpected dinner guest who spontaneously appeared one night at the Gainborough-Marada household.

**~heart-heart~~heart-heart~**

**So.. do I get _reviews_ now? [hopeful face]**

**This was.. fun to write in school. Yup.. so, this was for a contest entry on deviantart! Run by the lovely PyroAhlex, of course~! And her gay friend Brandon.. I'm totally joking [breaks out laughing] I think.. I'm too tired.**

**Now for a shower then.. a really freakin' busy day tomorrow. 6 a.m to 7 p.m.**

**-AMLF**


End file.
